Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Christmas together was Christmas at home, because Alec's home was wherever Magnus was, for he was his heart. - Fluff? Very late Christmas Fic! AlecMagnus. OneShot.


Last Christmas (very) fic for Alec and Magnus, my close-to-number-one OTP! I love love love my darlings, and it's been so long since I wrote something for them, or something for the MI series.

Disclaimer: I don't own these two wonderful characters, though if I did, you'd know because dozens of books would come out about Alec and Magnus.

* * *

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Christmas is always the season of giving, the season of loving, the season of being thankful and the season of all things beautiful and good in life. Magnus never failed to see much beauty in life, that was true. He appreciated simple beauties, and knew what was ugly, but that didn't mean he judged so easily.

And right now, what he had in front of him was not only beautiful, but also adorable.

He lifted a glittery finger to his chin and those strange eyes of his took in the small cat that seemed close to shivering on the little coffee table. Chairman Meow's large eyes were unblinking, and there was a move, as if he wanted to swipe at Magnus, but he resisted, because that would mean he'd be shredding the ugly ribbon and the stupid laces all over him. Al though the warlock thought better of all that.

Magnus gave Chairman Meow a fond smile and then threw himself on the couch.

The hardest part came, and it was waiting. Waiting for Alec to come back home, because this was his home now, with Magnus, and the one at the Institute well…What was it, anyway? Certainly it had been home at one point, but there was Magnus now, a source of heat and everything else, from happiness to all the crack in the world. Magnus Bane.

The doorknob turned slowly and Alec Lightwood's poked his cute little face in, surveying the flat. Magnus had been quite busy today, and he had cut off work. Well, he'd been taking a break since three days ago, but still, this was a special occasion.

Alec stood there, the door now closed behind him, and started to unwrap his scarf while Magnus looked up, a smile twitching up into his face. As soon as Alec hung his jacket and took off his boots, Magnus was standing, his arms open, reaching out for the Shadowhunter, wanting nothing more than a hug.

Alec closed the distance between them and as his arms encircled Magnus, he breathed in, that sweet, beautiful smell of Magnus. He smiled into the warlock's neck and Magnus tightened his hold on him.

"Merry Christmas, Magnus." Alec said softly, and Magnus pulled away, to kiss his forehead, but Alec, thinking the hug was too short, clung to him and pulled him closer. Magnus smiled at the attempt and instead lifted Alec's hand to his mouth, placing soft kisses into his inner palm.

"Merry Christmas Eve, you mean." Magnus gave a soft chuckle and Alec finally let him pull away, if only a bit. He looked up, those blue eyes like beacons in the dark, and then smiled, his first warm smile for the day. Magnus smiled back, and his smile wasn't playful, it was thoughtful, it was as warm and welcoming as the fire burning and the warlock himself.

"I have something for you," Magnus said, and Alec's fingers tightened around his neck, Magnus' lips just so close to his ear.

"I said it didn't matter if you got me a present or not." Alec said softly, hoping Magnus understood that the only thing he needed, this Christmas Eve, was Magnus himself, everything else was irrelevant.

"Oh, it's for both you and me." That laugh again. Alec could just listen to it all day, on replay, even. "Look at Chairman Meow." Magnus purred, and Alec lifted his head off Magnus's shoulder to see the small cat just scratching at his face, at the feel of their attention, Meow's eyes were pointed at Magnus, hating the warlock for what he did to him – was the ribbon really necessary?

"You coated Chairman Meow in glitter. How is that supposed to be a gift for me?" Alec mused, and Magnus chuckled again, swooping down to place a small, pursed-like kiss to Alec's mouth.

"You said you didn't want presents." Magnus teased. He pressed one hand on Alec's cheek, cupping it, and Alec nuzzled into the warming, closing his eyes.

"I just want you. Need you." Alec murmured, a tell-tale blush creeping up on his cheeks. Magnus smiled fondly, and then lifted Alec's chin up, the Shadowhunter opening his eyes.

"You have me. Always." Magnus murmured, and Alec nodded, the blush on full effect now.

How long had it been? A year and a few months. Really. And Alec's blushing was still in full blast. It was adorable, and Magnus wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you," Alec breathed, and he pressed his lips to Magnus's lips, the warlock kissing back, their first kiss – not counting the one earlier, really – soft and gentle.

When Magnus sucked at Alec's lower lip, the kiss deepened, and hands roamed around. When Alec started to pull at Magnus's hair– thank the Angel it was down, he didn't really like glitter on him that much. But loved it all over Magnus, all the same. Ah, the price of love.

Magnus broke away and then steered Alec onto the couch, wrapping his long arms around the Shadowhunter.

"And I love you." Magnus sealed the promise with a soft kiss, one Alec returned, not as greedily as before, but filled with the same passion.

"Are you okay with spending Christmas here?" Magnus inquired, and his eyes swept the room with a single glance, indicating the little Christmas tree, raining down with glitter and snow that just happened to magically fall from two feet above the tree's star.

"I like to spend Christmas at home." Alec admitted, and Magnus, even though with his musings of this as home, felt a bit taken a back. Did Alec want to be in the Institute with the rest? His parents weren't available on Christmas, their duties taking them back, and so it was just the teenagers. If Alec really wanted to stay home, there with them, then Magnus had no heart to keep him trap here.

"Home is here, Magnus. With you." Alec added, this time a whisper as his fingers splayed on the thin cotton of Magnus's cotton shirt, his forefinger on the place where his heart would be.

"Christmas away from you would be like Christmas with just me."

"Ah, a lonely Christmas. I wouldn't want that now, do I?" Magnus purred, the earlier panic tuned down to something else, to thankfulness.

"I like it here with you." Alec said, though this was not the first, this was one thing he repeated, almost all the time, as much as he told the warlock he loves him, and that was often enough.

"Merry Christmas." Magnus said, his eyes glittering as much as the glitter splayed on his fingertips. The tips of his hair tickled Alec's cheek and he smiled at Magnus. They didn't need anything else but each other. On a cold winter eve, arms wrapped around one another was the best way to stay warm.

And Magnus, well, Magnus was one to see the beauty of things.

But the beauty in his arms was just too much sometimes, too powerful it would blind him if he stared for too long. But he looked, always, and kept the beauty close, because Alec Lightwood was the beauty, was the Star in his Christmas.

* * *

Not the usual angst that associates my fics, but this is fluffy, I think? Oh well. It's been a while...So Reviews will be most welcome!


End file.
